WA2000
The WA2000 is a West German semi-automatic bullpup sniper rifle that was produced by the Carl Walther GmbH Sportwaffen company. History The WA 2000 was designed in the 1970s. The bullpup design was chosen because it would allow a standard length (for a sniper rifle) barrel to be used whilst the overall length would be shorter than a conventional rifle. The WA 2000 used the PV4 night vision sniper scope. The .300 Winchester Magnum round was chosen as the primary caliber because of its long range accuracy and its consistency at all ranges. The entire rifle is designed around the barrel. The WA2000 fires from a closed bolt and uses a bolt with seven locking lugs. The rifle features a six round magazine capacity. Only 176 total rifles were ever produced in three variants: one chambered for the standard .300 Winchester Magnum round, another chambered for the popular 7.62x51mm NATO round, and the final version for the 7.5x55mm Swiss round. The final retail cost for a rifle in 1988 was in the range of $9,000 to $12,500. Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer The WA2000 can be found during Loose Ends, in the Weapons Cache in the basement of the Estate, with a Thermal Scope and on the ghillie snipers at the ambush. It can also be found in The Enemy Of My Enemy. Spec Ops It can be found in Estate Takedown in the Weapons Cache in the Estate basement, with a Thermal Scope. It is also used by enemy ghillie snipers in Hidden. Multiplayer Unlocked at level 36 in multiplayer, the WA2000 is very similar to the Dragunov in Call of Duty 4, as it does the same damage and does not receive any benefits from Stopping Power if unsilenced due to its damage multipliers, with the obvious exceptions being shooting at enemies who have already taken damage or firing through thin materials. This may be why the Dragunov was featured in singleplayer but not in multiplayer. When used with either both a silencer and Stopping Power or with neither a silencer nor Stopping power, the WA2000 can kill in one hit from the chest up. Because of this, most players consider the WA2000 to be the best silenced sniper rifle with Stopping Power and the best unsilenced sniper rifle without Stopping Power, as it has the highest chance of a one shot kill with those setups, with the Barrett and Intervention, but is semi-automatic and has low recoil. It goes well paired up with Bling, good attachments with this weapon are Heartbeat sensor, Thermal Scope and FMJ. Weapon Attachments *Sniper Scope (default attachment, does not take up an attachment slot). *Silencer (Marksman I) *Heartbeat Sensor (15 kills with the Silencer attached) *ACOG Scope (Marksman II) *Thermal scope (20 kills while ACOG scope is attached) *FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) (Marksman III) *Extended Magazines (40 kills with bullet penetration while using FMJ) File:Wa2000 6.png|The WA2000 Image:sniperiron_4.png|Scope reticle Trivia *Interestingly, the magazines for this weapon hold 10 rounds in singleplayer, but hold only 6 in Multiplayer. *Similar to the Barrett .50, the cover on the scope has a "Mr. Yuk" sticker on it, though, unlike the Barrett, it is not rotated 90 degrees counter-clockwise. *The WA2000 is an effective weapon against the Juggernauts; on the other hand the Dragunov, which uses a cartridge that is of a similar calibre to the one used in the WA2000, is relatively ineffective. *Stopping Power has no effect on the WA2000's one-hit-kill zones unless using a silencer. *Produced in the 1970s-1988 by West Germany. *The WA2000 is the only bullpup sniper rifle to be featured in the Call of Duty series. *In America the market price of a WA2000 is around $80,000, which questions how Ultranationalists have about 10 of them in Loose Ends. It's possible that they were stolen, that production began again at some point, or that they are illegally manufactured copies. Since there are so few, this is one of the rarest weapons on the Black Market as well as the priciest. *The WA in WA2000 stands for Walther Arms. *There will always be a WA2000 with a thermal scope in the basement armory of the Safehouse and it has some cartridges spent inside despite being untouched by the guards. *In multiplayer, when you attach the Heartbeat sensor to a weapon, it says "Heartbeat Sensor" after the name of the gun. The WA2000, on the other hand, just says "Heartbeat". *There is a fingerprint visible on the stock. (only confirmed with ) References Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:German Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:Bullpup-Configurated Category:Multiplayer